SUFFOCATION
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: While Nana struggles with growing up in a dysfunctional household and trying to protect her mother from the abuse; Husky struggles with getting to grips with the new additions to his family which only create tension between him and his father. Despite having no one to turn to; the two meet on a freak chance. Very minor Husky/Nana. AU - Set in the modern world.


**Story Name: S.U.F.F.O.C.A.T.I.O.N  
Word Count:** 2,012  
**Rating:** T for some swear words.  
**Extra Information:** I had this idea come to me at school, it's nothing big but I wanted to post up a +Anima story due to the fact that the achieve seems to be overrun with stories that aren't related to +Anima – as disheartening as it is. Also, this little drabble is an AU (Set in the modern world) which focusses around Nana and Husky, but because of the order of events –particularly in Husky's case- I refer to him as Myrrha. I've tried to keep their family situations as true as possible while adding a modern twist – I hope you like it :)

**- S.U.F.F.O.C.A.T.I.O.N -**

"Can you dry these plates for me, sweetie?" The beautiful young women nodded a 'yes' and smiled, rubbing the excess water off the freshly washed plates with a damp tea-towel. She could hear her father's deep snoring coming from the other room, but it was barely noticeable over the football that was playing on TV; her mother on the other hand was humming softly as she washed the dishes. But Nana couldn't help but find her gaze lingering on her mother's left cheek where the fair skin was turning an ugly shade of purple despite the thick concealer and blusher she'd applied, Nana didn't have the heart to tell her that the bruise was still visible, she didn't want to ruin her mother's cheerful mood.

"How's school?" Her mother interrupted, halting in the middle of her humming "Good" Nana replied "I'm finding mathematics hard though; but I'm meeting my teacher after school on Monday to go through what we did on Friday" Her mother gave her a fond, motherly smile and Nana noticed that her bottom lip was also split slightly, the small patch of blood looked reasonably fresh; a wave of nausea overtook her "Maybe later on today we go out and pick some daisies. We might even find some tulips that we can put in a vase – Brighten up the house a little"

"Y…Yeah" Nana stammered – still feeling a little green, her mother thought nothing of it and turned back to the washing. At seventeen, she was old enough to move out and find her own place but she was worried –no, _terrified_- at what her father might do. Only yesterday did she come home to see her mother sobbing violently, clutching her left eye what was slowly swelling due to the power behind her father's punch; she spent at least an hour pressing cold ice against her mother's injury before she had to go off and make dinner. Without her there, her father might go too far, or her mother might become a shell of her former self; and although her mother hasn't said it, but Nana _knows _that she's the person keeping her sane.

There was shuffling coming from the living room, followed by a gentle hiss as her father opened yet another beer bottle; the oak floorboards squeaked under his weight as he moved slowly from the room towards the kitchen, the sound of shattering glass and curses filled their small home. Nana felt a horrible sensation of fear engulf her stomach when she saw how much her mother's hands were shaking "Nana" She said gently "Go to your room and do some sewing, or go out into town and have a look at the dresses" This happened every time, her mother would always tell her to go out or go to her room when her father was awake.

"But-"

She reached inside her pocket and pulled out her purse, a little handmade one Nana made for her as a surprise, she pressed it into Nana's hand "Go do some shopping, bring me back some bread please" Nana bit her lower lip and nodded, putting the purse inside her crochet bag. After pulling on her shoes she slipped from the back door just as her father pushed open the kitchen door, despite the fact she'd exited the side gate to their bungalow and was jogging half-heartedly down the drive. She could still hear her father's obnoxious voice.

"You little slut! That's all you've done! HURRY THE FUCK UP. And where's Nana gone? Eh? I'm going to give her a good beating when I get my hands on her!"

**- S.U.F.F.O.C.A.T.I.O.N -**

"Myrrha, I'd like you to meet Dylana and Keane"

Myrrha didn't like them the minute he set eyes on them. He didn't like the fact Keane was older than him. He didn't like the fact that his father had proposed to another women only 6 months after his mother's death. He didn't like the fact he'd have to share the house. He didn't like the way his father looked at Dylana as if she was the most beautiful person in the world. And, he didn't like the way the said woman scrutinised him like he was some sort of specimen in a lab.

"Nice to meet you, Myrrha" Keane said stiffly, holding his hand out a little awkwardly – Myrrha would have laughed at the expression on the other boys face but he was far too furious to feel anything but anger. "Go away! This isn't your house" He said instead, he took note that seeing Keane's pained expression was just as satisfying as his awkward one.

His father stifled a sigh "Myrrha…This isn't your house. This is my house and therefore you have to obey my rules. If I wish to share my home with Dylana and Keane, then you have to deal with it"

"I'll leave!" Myrrha threatened "I'll leave and move back to Sailand"

"If you wish to leave, then go by all means. But don't forget that you haven't got a job and therefore have no income to buy a house; so I think it's best if you get on with Keane" His father bit back, Dylana gave Myrrha a triumphant smirk when he noticed his father was clutching her slim and dainty hand.  
"It's not just Keane, it's her too" Myrrha gestured towards the tall redhead "Have you forgotten about mother! How dare she be able to go inside this house when it isn't rightfully hers! And WHY IS SHE WEARING MOTHER'S BRACELET! IT'S NOT HERS!" Keane looked a little taken aback at the rise in volume.

"She'd dead Myrrha" His father said tiredly, he reached out and tried to wipe the angry tears off his sons face but he only flinched away and rubbed them off roughly with the sleeve of his sweater "And you're not the only one grieving, I miss her so much but Dylana has filled that void – Dylana is everything both you and I need. I need someone to help me get back on the right path and you need a mother"

"SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER!" Myrrha yelled "And she never will be!" In his haste to pull on his coat he dropped his phone, he snatched it up from the floor quickly and shoved it in his jeans pocket "I'm leaving!"

"Myrrha…"

"And I'm only coming back when…when…those 'things' are gone" He stressed, slamming the door behind him with such force it shook the doorframe. Dylana turned towards her new fiancé with a foul look upon her face "Is that son or yours always like that?" The look on Keane's face clearly stated that he was thinking the same question "No" He replied eventually "He'll be back later for dinner. I'm sorry you had to see that – he's quite…difficult…sometimes, ever since his Marian…" He trailed off.

"It's okay" Dylana cooed "I'm used to dealing with problem children. I'll do anything within my power to make him feel comfortable with us – anything to make your life easier" Her lover didn't detect the slightly threatening tone of her voice.

**- S.U.F.F.O.C.A.T.I.O.N -**

One hot chocolate and two chocolate chip cookies later, Nana was feeling decidedly better than she was before she left the house; she loved the fact her best friend worked part-time in a bakery and was able to get the occasional cookies hot from the oven.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay when I leave?" Her friend's curious voice inquired "it's just I have to get back to the church by six" Nana shot Cooro a reassuring smile and Cooro returned it. If she didn't view him as an older brother, she knew she would've liked him as more than a friend; he was just so innocent that it was endearing. He was the only one who was aware of the situation in her family –but she did have a feeling that Rose knew something was going on- and was always there for her when things got a little difficult.

"Well" Cooro got up from where he was learning against the fountain "I'll see some other time!" He gave her an overexcited wave and Nana couldn't help but giggle as she waved back. As she watched his retreating form she realised that she was _very _lucky to have someone like Cooro that she'd be able to turn to.

Suddenly, there was a soft clink, surprised, Nana turned towards the source of the noise. Leaning On the wall surrounding the large waterfountain and flipping pebbles into the water was a boy who looked to be the same age as Cooro, with startling silver hair and pale –almost white- skin. Unfortunately for him due to his fair skin, it was obvious he'd been crying from the red hue around his sea blue eyes. Also, unfortunately for Nana, the first thing to escape her mouth was "You're very pretty" Which she was sure a 18ish year old guy would absolutely love to hear.

He looked over her with annoyance and she wished the ground would open up and swallow her, she desperately wanted to go back to house but that meant her father would probably hit her again and her mother would be upset; her best bet was to wait until he'd go out drinking with his friends before going back to her room – and he usually left after dinner which was around seven thirty. She felt her insides twist in sadness at the fact they didn't have family meals anymore; her father normally ate at 7 while herself and her mother ate after he'd gone out.

"Can you stop staring at me?" The silver-haired boy said snappishly, Nana winced when she realised she'd been absentmindedly looking in his direction for the past five minutes "Sorry" She apologised swiftly "I've just got a lot on my mind" The way he thoughtfully bit his lip and checked his phone messages indicated that she wasn't the only one with a lot on her mind. He looked up towards the drizzly grey sky after tucking his phone away "Great" he murmured "The weather reflects my mood. And I don't even have my umbrella"

"I have one" Nana piped up, unaware that he was speaking aloud to himself and not to her "But I doubt we could both fit under it because it's quite small. If it gets really bad we can just duck under the veranda" She gestured towards the sweet shop down the road, it was one her favourite places to spend her leftover money due to the old-fashioned feel about it; it even had a candy coloured veranda over the front that would become quite useful when the rain was heavy.

"Anyway" Nana continued "My names Nana Alba, what's yours?" Obviously deciding there wasn't anything better to do he turned and faced her "Myrrha Koizumi" He said a little apprehensively, earning a little awestruck look from Nana "I like your name! Are you from Sailand?" Myrrha scratched the back of his head, nodding. He noticed with distain that the rain was getting a little heavier, but he didn't want to go back to his house yet – the last thing he wanted to witness was Dylana and his father being all lovey dovey, especially before his dinner; it would put him off his food.

"Hey" Nana piped up suddenly "Do…Do you want to go a get a coffee or something?"

"Coffee?" He queried.

"Um…or tea or…anything" She hated the fact the fact she blushed a little under his gaze "I'll pay. It's just, I don't want to go back home yet and I can tell you don't want to either-" Myrrha reluctantly nodded and sighed, feeling disheartened that his father hadn't even sent him a text "-And…I just want someone to talk to about…things…family things" Myrrha was about to turn her down, claiming that he had some 'errands to run' but he paused upon seeing the girls glassy eyes and wet cheeks; though he didn't know if it was due to the fact she was actually crying or if it was the rain – but he had a suspicion or was the former. "Fine" He sighed and Nana's pretty face lit up.


End file.
